A Valentine's Day Confession
by undeadmetalhead
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Iruka is feeling down because he has no Valentine, neither does Kakashi. Find out what happens with both of them on Valentine's Day in Konoha....WARNING! SHONEN AI and lots of SAPPINESS...if you don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES!


KakaxIru WARNING SHONEN AI AND SAPPINESS!!

A Valentine's Day Confession

The day started with a ringing from an alarm clock and a yawn as Iruka crawled out of his bed; he went to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and changed. He had no time to eat for; he only had a couple of minutes to get to the academy as usual. However, today was no ordinary day; it was Valentine's Day in Konoha. Iruka was running through the streets and spotted many villagers showing their love by giving hugs, kisses, and cards to their loved ones, but Iruka never had anyone to celebrate Valentine's day with so, he felt envious. Although he felt that way, he had someone on his mind that he wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with, it was none other than the tall, silvery-grey haired Jounin with the mask covering half his face, it was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was well known for his 'sunny' disposition, perverted novel that he always carried like a sacred book, and his secret butt poke jutsu. Iruka had no idea what drew him to this man, maybe it was his sexy hair, maybe it was his voice but Iruka wanted him badly more than anything in the world. It was not entirely lust; it was actual 'love'. Need less to say, Iruka also wanted Kakashi as a bed partner. Every time he would think of that handsome devil with a pleasant voice and silver hair, he felt his heart would melt. Not knowing this, Kakashi Hatake also had the brown-haired Chunin on his mind. He loved the way Iruka always blushed when he sees him, the way he smiles, and most of all; he loved the scar on Iruka's nose. It was unmistakably obvious that these two men loved each other more than they should.

Iruka finally arrived at the academy and quickly started the lesson, he was teaching his pupils about how to focus your chakra on certain body parts, which I might add, would be a good technique for Iruka and Kakashi to practice together in bed. Hours passed and it was time to let the class give their Valentine's Day cards. Naturally, our beloved Uchiha boy would be surrounded by a mass of fangirls that were on the verge of killing whoever would touch their much-loved Sasuke. Naruto was trying to get Sakura's attention while she was professing her undying love to the Uchiha. Not surprisingly, our blonde haired Uzumaki Naruto failed miserably. Sasuke bored and as expressionless as ever, didn't like any of the girls nor did he even bother to compliment them. Sasuke not liking any of the girls or liking any girl ever, made Naruto question about the Uchiha's own sexual orientation which made Sasuke pummel Naruto after calling him a faggot. Iruka was glad to see everyone in his class have someone to celebrate their Valentine cheerfulness with but Iruka wistfully wished that he and Kakashi were together. Staring at the wall, Iruka frowned and tried to ignore his feelings, but they were just too strong to disregard. The day ended, Iruka was lovesick and wanted to cry. Walking all alone, all he thought about was Kakashi. Iruka reached his doorstep and found a letter with a single red heart. Iruka was surprised to see the letter and he impatiently opened it.

This is what was written in the letter:

To hear your voice and see your smile

Will bring me happiness even for just a while

To hold you close and give you a kiss

Is my eternity of love and bliss

I would give my soul just for your touch

This will show you how I love you so very much

I love your lips I love your eyes

Please believe that I tell no lies

I'll do anything for your love

Your face is like heaven from above

Happy Valentine's Day just to let you know

This is my love for you that I will always show

Love,

Kakashi

Iruka nearly melted from being touched with such a letter, especially one from the pervert master. Maybe it's all those books he reads. Iruka closed the letter and placed it on his heart saying "I love you too, Kakashi" right after he said that, a voice spoke out "Happy Valentine's Day Iruka-chan" it was Kakashi's voice. Iruka turned around in surprise and blushed like never before. Kakashi approached Iruka and lowered his mask.

Iruka's POV

Oh, god! He's so handsome! I never thought he would look this good!

End of Iruka's POV

"Kak-" before Iruka could finish the sentence, Kakashi's soft lips collided with Iruka's. Kakashi's tongue slowly licking the inside of Iruka's mouth, licking every wet crevice as his arms were placed around the chunin's waist locking them in a sweet position of rapture. "I love to Iruka" said Kakashi in a sensual voice, and they indulged in the sweet moment like there was no tomorrow.

sorry for the SAPPINESS!!!...yeah i know its pathetic but no flames please!!!!

i can't believe i wrote this...


End file.
